Anakin Gets The Pink Slip And Revenge
by honkugly
Summary: What would of happened if Anakin was fired for being too aggriessive? How would he get revenge against the Jedi Order? What if Padme fought back too? How would Palpatine or Obiwan feel? Find out in this humorous and exciting novel! PG: Mild Violence
1. I'm Better Than All of You

**Chapter I: "I'm Better Than All of You"**

Mace Windu valiantly walked into the council room. Finally, this boy would be stopped.

"He's here," said Ki-Adi-Mundi fearfully. Mundi had often feared this padawan. He was so disobedient and selfish. The doors flew open almost as fast as light as Anakin Skywalker waltzed in.

"This party's over," said Mace Windu.

"Old, that line is, Master Windu," commented Yoda.

"At this point I really don't care, Master Yoda," said Mace windu as he turned to Anakin "Anakin, I know you have wanted to be a Jedi for a long time now. So, I know this must be extremely hard on you. Hey, wait, why the (bleep) do I (bleep-bleep) care. You know what Anakin? Suck.."

"Up shut, Master Windu," said Yoda, "Anakin, you're fired."

"I'm better than all of you!!!!" screamed Anakin, "You, peeps don't get it. I'm so aggressive!" Anakin kicked over an unoccupied council chair.

"Obviously," muttered Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"You know what, bumpy head," Anakin asked, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, double hyphen."

"I beg your pardon!" Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted as he cascaded off his chair and ejected his light saber. Anakin drew his light saber out his pocket and began slicing every which way. Ki-Adi-Mundi sliced Anakin's light saber handle and the entire light saber malfunctioned. Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled as Anakin ran away.

"Back he will, be," said Yoda.

"Not unless we find his (bleep-bleep-bleep) first," said Mace Windu.


	2. Padme in Distress

**Chapter II: Padme In Distress**

When Padme Amidala heard of Anakin's removal from the Jedi order, she was very depressed and relieved at the same time. Now Anakin and her could be legally married. But Anakin would have to find a job, probably on Naboo. She could finally tell him the secret she had been keeping for a while now.

Anakin simply was not in a good mood as he took a taxi to Padme's apartment. He didn't want to have to tell her the bad news. She would know something was wrong, though, since he was not coming in his official Jedi ship. That ship was property of the Jedi and Anakin was not a Jedi. It wasn't his anymore. His old life wasn't his any more.

Obi-Wan Kenobi strolled down the hallways of the Jedi Temple with mixed feelings. Anakin started too late and was far too aggressive. But Master Qui-Gon Jinn had demanded that Anakin become a Jedi. Obi-Wan thought that the council should obey his wishes. But what if Anakin was like Dooku, and he joined an organization against the Jedi Order? The organization would have a very valuable asset.

Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment and announced the news. She already knew and was very distressed. That night she got so mad she through C3P-0 out the window. Anakin tried to kiss her and she slapped him and told him to get a life. She then downloaded the SITH BAND's entire album on her iPod because she was so mad. She then deleted it because it really did suck. This kind of stuff always happens when Padme is in distress.


	3. Chancellor Palpatine is Full of Crap

**Chapter III: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is Full of Crap**

Palpatine was a big Anakin supporter. He had Anakin's things autographed and hanging in his office like any other Anakin fan. When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine heard of Anakin's removal he was enraged. They had taken something very valuable away from him. Therefore, Palpatine would have to take something valuable away from the Jedi. Then they might reconsider outing Anakin back. Palpatine assumed that Anakin had been taking some performance-enhancing drug. This was stupid. But when Palpatine learned the real reason he was kicked off he about pulled his light saber out right then and sliced Yoda in half. But he couldn't give all that away that fast. He had to wait. Just a while. When the time was right he would strike all the Jedi in the galaxy. He had a catchy name for this massacre. Order 66. Had a nice ring to it, eh? Anyway, Palpatine went over to his desk and sat down and thought. He didn't think about his sith rituals, or Order 66, or the girls in his hot tub. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine thought about the power he had and what he could do with it. He could call for the removal of the Jedi Order, but that act wouldn't even get to take its first breath with all the ant-sith freaks in the senate. He could simply do something that the Jedi wouldn't like. Oh, yes. The Jedi had two big supporters in the senate. One of them from Alderaan, who would stay in the senate because he was so popular. The other one from Naboo. Now, Naboo was a small planet. Not many senators were fond of Naboo. They would enjoy a new senator from Naboo. One that was less bossy. Palpatine could deal with the new one later. The current senator from Naboo had to go. She just had too.


	4. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone who reads should please review. I love reviews.**

**Chapter IV: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to My Wife's Home Planet**

Padme was utterly disgusted with Anakin at the moment and wanted to through him out the window. She couldn't do it like she could to C3P-0. Anakin wasn't an annoying little droid that couldn't shut up to save his life. Padme and Anakin were riding in a cheap bus-ship to Naboo.

"I am a senator and should not be treated in this manner," complained Padme when they took her senatorial ship away. But she wasn't a senator anymore. Just like Anakin wasn't a Jedi anymore. They both lost their jobs. What losers! They had found C-3P0. The poor droid was in bad damage that they had to repair him. They decided to give the droid a new gold plating that shined.

Well, Padme was just as pissed off as a pissed-off person can get. She had no ship. Zero ship and zero tolerance. Anakin was throwing potato chips in his mouth. What a loser! Padme had married a loser. A Jedi had-been.

"This marriage is over!" Padme screamed at random as she slapped Anakin and ran to the other end of the ship with C-3PO. She was really disgusted with everyone now! She really hated Palpatine! The power-loving, Jedi-hating, (beep)! She had to get back at him. She'd tell the queen.

Well, Anakin was dumped. He couldn't believe who he saw on the ship though. Watto! That old, rusty Toydarian was going to Naboo! What luck? He loses his job and meets Watto. Watto said he had a good deal. Anakin could work his satellite in Naboo that Watto was currently building.

"I'm expanding," Watto explained, "I'll need some help. Soon I hope to be the biggest junk dealer in the whole galaxy! I'll have more junk in more trunks then anyone ever dreamed of!" Anakin thought over this a minute. Watto had a good business, but he was a little pushy with wokers. He'd have to think……….

**Author's Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, what should Anakin do? It all depends on what you say in your reviews. Should Anakin join Watto, find work elsewhere, or try to get Padme back.**


	5. Watto Makes A Deal

**Author's notes: Sorry about this. I'm having a mind block so this is kind of boring. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. It's your decision.**

**Chapter V: Watto Makes A Deal**

Watto gave Anakin one hour to decide as he tried to talk a droid into assisting him with the Couruscant branch of Watto's Crap. Anakin tried to talk to Padme but she locked herself in the bathroom with C-3PO . But she had to leave because droids weren't allowed in restrooms. Anakin told Padme about Watto's deal.

"Anakin Skywalker," Padme said, "You actually want to go back to that dump?" Anakin knew she was right. Anakin walked over to Watto and told him what he thought.

"Eh, I get it, I get it," Watto said, " But, you see, you could really help me, with your Jedi training. Tell you what, if I'm ever in a jam, I'll call you and you get a coupon for anything 50 off, deal, eh? Anakin thought this was fair. How bad of a jam could Watto get into?

The plane landed in Naboo ten minutes later. Watto left for the dumpy part of town to check on the construction situation. Padme and C-3PO headed to the palace with Anakin and R2-D2 following. Padme didn't say she approved of this, but Anakin was sure she did. She couldn't stay mad at him forever. Padme was off to complain to the Queen about being fired by the chancellor. Palpatine was really a piece of crap. He just wants power. Suddenly, Padme understood.

"Anakin," she said , "What if Palpatine removed me because the Jedi fired you?" Anakin found this possible and decided to assume this was true. He used to like Palpatine. But no more. How mean of him to fire his secret wife! Something was going on. Something that wasn't right.

Back at the Jedi temple, Mace Windu sensed something peculiar and turned. He stood face-to-face with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Except Palpatine was holding a light saber, its red glow ready to slice on Mace's neck.

Watto had a little surprise when he turned the corner to his construction site. There a hundred droids lining each sides of the streets. Watto's junk shop was burnt to the ground. It was time to call Anakin.

Anakin entered the palace with Padme. While they were waiting for the Queen Anakin got a call from Watto.

"Padme," Anakin explained, " I got to take care of something for Watto. Artoo, you come too." Padme told him that if it involved fighting then he better not go at all. It did but Anakin went anyway. He could take care of those droids by using the force.

Anakin met Watto right around the corner from the burnt shop. Anakin swiped away the droids in four strokes.

"Excellent," said a voice as Count Dooku walked out form behind the burnt shop. Watto squealed and ran.

"I could use you," Count Dooku explained "The Jedi are so mean, aren't they?"

"I'll join you."

**Author's notes: Sorry it's not so funny. Please tell me what should happen in the reviews!**


	6. ObiWan Gets Some Information

**Author's Notes: Sorry, I'm sort of bored. Hope you like this!**

**Chapter VI: Obi-Wan Gets Some Info**

Obi-wan Kenobi had arrived on Tatooine to get some information on Anakin's whereabouts. He knew there was only one living thing he could ask. That living thing wasn't very nice though.

"Eh, you want info from Watto?" asked Watto.

"Yes," said Obi-wan.

"How much?" asked Watto.

"I need to know where Anakin is and if he's in cahoots with someone..." said Obi-Wan.

"Not the information," said Watto, "THE MONEY!!"

"Oh, ok," said Obi-wan, "I can pay you one hundred Republic…"

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?" shouted Watto as he bonked Obi-Wan on the head with a pot, "DON"T TRY TO PAY WATTO WITH REPUBLIC CREDITS!"

"Then what would I pay you with?" said Obi-Wan, "I can't give you my ship and I'm not betting on a race."

"I accept Jabba Card and Outer Rim Currency," said Watto.

"Oh, yes," said Obi-Wan, "I do have some Outer Rim Currency."

"I'll take ten bucks," said Watto. Obi-Wan handed ten bucks to Watto.

"Now," said Watto, "I saw Anakin in Naboo. I tried to get him to help me with my construction in Naboo. But he joined Dooku so I gave up on that branch and…"

"ANAKIN!" screamed Obi-Wan, "ANAKIN JOINED DOOKU!" Obi-Wan ran out of the junk shop.

_Anakin…_

_Obi-Wan…_

_Why…_

_WATTO!_

_You must stop…_

_Never, the Jedi are cruel…_

_You are meant to think that…_

_Yeah, well maybe I am, but I'll never join you…_

_Then I must kill you…_

_Go ahead and try…_


	7. ObiWan Tells the Terrible News

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry about the slow updates and the last chapter being really short. This one hopefully won't end up that short. Enjoy! And all of you better click on my page to see what the hit race is all about. Also, if you review, you could win an honorable mention on my page or in my stories. REVIEW! **

**Chapter VII: Obi-Wan Tells the Terrible News**

Obi-Wan thought about what he had to do. He had to tell the Jedi council that Anakin had joined the dark side of the force. How could he do such a thing? How is this possible? _They will be terribly angry._

But he had to do it. Obi-Wan got into the star fighter and pulled out the teleprojector thing. It showed the Jedi council live sitting and waiting for good news or bad. _It's bad._

"So," said Mace Windu, "You bring us news?" _Well, duh._

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, "AnakinhasjoinedthedarksdeoftheforceandDooku."

"Anakin has coined, has fallen in remorse, and gone koo-koo?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi, "This is not good at all."

"Good, it isn't," said Yoda, "Good, it isn't." The entire council nodded there heads in agreement.

"I JUST SAID THAT!" screamed Ki-Adi-Mundi, "YOU AGREE WITH HIM BUT NOT WITH ME! WHY DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME? JUST BECAUSE HE LIVES PAST EPISODE THREE DOESN"T HE SHOULD GET MORE ATTENTION! HE RETIRES! I VALIANTLY DIE! I QUIT!" He ran out the door.

"Crappy, this is," said Yoda. The entire council nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Mace Windu, "Does this Katto dude know where he is?"

"IT"S WATTO TO YOU MISTER!" screamed Watto from the teleprojector thing. He had apparently followed Obi-Wan a long way.

"Well, come here," said Mace Windu, "Come here, Obi-Wan and we will discuss how to attack this separatist movement wit its new ally." The teleprojector flickered off."What are you doing here?" questioned Obi-Wan to Watto.

"I am here to tell you that the Dooku dude is right on your trail with a dozen droids," said Watto, "You must flee quickly to Couruscant and tell the Jedi Order to commence maneuvers to the sky and fight off this dark one. It will surprise him. Now, flee before he finds you."

"Ok," said Obi-Wan, "Hey, how do you know so much?" Watto was a dune away.

"FLEE!" screamed Watto. Obi-Wan turned the main power on.

"This meeting is finished," said Mace Windu. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and a mysterious droid figure at his side.

The problem was that Palpatine was holding a light saber. The droid figure was holding two.

So Palpatine knows the force. Cool! No. The real problem was that Palpatine's light saber was red. Sith red.

"ATTACK!" screamed Count Dooku as he charged at Obi-Wan's star fighter with a dozen droids at his side. The star fighter wouldn't take off fast enough. Obi-Wan had to fight.


	8. Dooku Gone Kookoo

**Chapter VII: Dooku Gone Koo-koo**

"Aah, my old friend," said Count Dooku, "what a pleasure to meet again with you, Kenobi.

"I hope you don't think you are going to persuade me to join the Separists again."

"Our resistance movement has grown powerful with the addition of three new assistants," said Count Dooku, "Of course, the droids rock too."

"Clones are better," said Obi-wan, hoping to stall Dooku.

"Droids are," said Count Dooku.

"Sir, we must hurry," said a droid, "Our scanner shows a figure approaching."

"Send two droids out to destroy it," said Dooku. Almost instantly, two droids went out to search for this figure and destroy it. Obi-wan then realized he could try something.

"Sir," said the same droid, "We are picking up strange signals from the west. Something large must be approaching."

"Send two droids to scan for this large thing," said Count Dooku, "I thought you had made our presence undetected."

"Our original plans were halted when the scanner on the ship broke, sir," said the droid.

"Tatooine possesses no threat to us anyway," said Count Dooku, "Now, this Jedi must be dealt with. Destroy him." The droids prepared their blasters and aimed. Dooku was not very smart. He hadn't brought any super battle droids, so the battle was quick. Obi-wan destroyed the droids in a matter of seconds. A blast suddenly issued from off in the north. Something else was here. Obi-wan felt it.

Palpatine screamed and brought down four Jedi masters. Mace Windu and Yoda continued to battle Palpatine as the other mysterious figure battled five other Jedi masters. Yoda made a movement that was too quick for Palpatine to react. The red Sith blade slipped from Palpatine's hands and onto the floor. Lightning began flowing from Palpatine's hands. Deflecting it, Yoda and Mae Windu aimed for Palpatine himself. Soon, Palpatine really became weak and defected. Mace Windu set him on a chopping board and chopped him up like a carrot.

The mysterious droid figure was an amazing fighter. All the Jedi died. Yoda chopped off one of the thing's hands. Mace Windu chopped of its other hand. It looked like the droid figure was done for. But suddenly, it jumped and sped away.

Obi-wan stood as he concentrated. This took great concentration. Then, it happened.

"I love Jar Jar Binks!" screamed Count Dooku. Count Dooku was insane. Obi-wan had done it. Suddenly, Watto appeared.

"I took care of those other droids," said Watto. He flew away. Obi-wan knew he was just a junk dealer. He knew he shouldn't think about Watto long at all. But, still Watto had really helped Obi-wan.

"Hey Watto!" shouted Obi-wan.

"What," asked Watto.

"How much for a ship repair?" asked Obi-wan.


	9. How to Defeat a Traitor Padawan

**Author's Notes: This is the penultimate chapter. Let's see what I can cook up. Ooh, cooking sounds good right now. I think I'll get something to eat. Yummy!**

**Chapter IX: How to Defeat a Traitor Padawan in Sixty Seconds**

"What was the droid thing like?" asked Obi-wan for what seemed like the millionth time.

"A whiner, you are, Obi-Wan," said Yoda.

"Thanks," said Obi-Wan sarcastically.

"Back talk me, you won't," said Yoda as he bonked Obi-Wan on the head with the nearest object, witch happened to be a flame thrower.

"Yo, what up, dawg?" questioned Randy Jackson.

"What the…" began Obi-Wan.

"BACK IN BLACK!" screamed a voice Obi-Wan knew quite well, Anakin.

"Sucks, your Padawan does," said Yoda, "Easy, will it be to destroy him. Go!" Obi-Wan ran forward through the hallways of the temple. Suddenly, he came upon a weird old lady that said "_Neither shall live while the other survives. _Crap, I'm in the wrong movie".

"Die, you will, Randy Jackson," said Yoda as he sliced Randy into a million pieces.

Obi-Wan thought about what the lady had said and the fact that it was possible she wasn't in the wrong movie, but was referring to the fight between him and Anakin. Then, Obi-Wan heard the voice of his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

_"To the left, to the left, everything you own in a box to the left."_

Obi-Wan was about to ask him why he was here and why he was singing when he heard a rumble off to the right. Obi-Wan entered the junk room, where everything was stored. Tons of broken light sabers, burnt blasters, and out-of-date maps were all around him. Then it came again.

_"To the left, to the left, everything you own in a box to the left."_

Obi-wan turned left and flipped over all the boxes he saw. Nothing but some used toilet paper were in these. The rumbling came again. Then Obi-Wan saw a movement to his left. There was a pile of _Jedi Monthly_ newspapers from years ago that was moving. Obi-Wan brushed aside the newspapers and there sat a box. A box, to his left.

_"To the left, to the left, everything you own in a box to the left."_

The voice of Qui-Gon sounded worried, as if Obi-Wan must hurry. Obi-Wan opened the box very slowly, to increase the suspense.

_"To the LEFT, to the LEFT, everything you own in a box to the LEFT!"_

The voice was screaming now. There was something Obi-Wan must be missing. Here was a box to the left of the room that was moving. Obi-Wan didn't understand the part about what he owned. The voice must have been referring to Anakin as his padawan and property.

Obi-wan increased the suspense more by slowing his opening of the box.

"Oh, please don't kill mesa!" shouted a gungan as it jumped out of the box.

"Jar Jar?" asked Obi-Wan, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well mesa was here to ask the Jedi what was happenin to Senator Amidala," said Jar Jar.

"Senator Amidala hasn't returned yet?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Yep," said Jar Jar sadly, "Wea thinkin shesa gone bye-bye."

"And how did you get in this box?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well when de big monster thingy come stompin' through here mesa thinkin' that mesa don't wanna get killed," said Jar Jar, "So, mesa hide in here."

"Still, I haven't found Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "Jar Jar, please go to Master Yoda up this hallway. Tell him I can't find Anakin and that Qui-Gon Jinn is singing directions to me that aren't leading me to the correct place."

"Ok, mesa doin…" began Jar Jar. Suddenly the sky roared with the sound of hundreds of ships flying through the air.

"Jar Jar, go," said Obi-Wan. Jar Jar left, his hands over his long ears. Obi-Wan wondered why the Jedi were taking off in such a hurry. He pulled back the blinds to realize that it wasn't Jedi ships in the air, but Separist ships.

"They're attacking Couruscant!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Yes, they are," said Anakin, "And all under my orders. Soon the Jedi will be destroyed. But now I have the pleasure of personally destroying you." Anakin raised his light saber and made such a large and slow motion of cutting Obi-Wan could easily escape. Out of nowhere, a camera crew appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said an announcer, "Here's Obi-Wan Kenobi on our newest episode of How to Defeat a Traitor Padawan in Sixty Seconds!"

"Ok," said Obi-Wan, who was a bit surprised but relaxed when he remembered that everything had been surprising today, "First you cut right, left, then in the middle!"

"OW!" shouted Anakin.

"Then up, down, and in the hand!" said Obi-Wan.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" screamed Anakin.

"Finally," said Obi-Wan, "You take a blaster out and shoot him. That should take care of him." Obi-wan shot Anakin. Anakin died.

"WOW!" said the camera crew, "Thanks for coming on the show!" Then, they left, which left Obi-Wan with the corpse of his former padawan.

Anakin was dead. Obi-Wan must help the defeat the Separists. He had to find Padme Amidala. He shouldn't even linger on Anakin. But Obi-Wan felt as though he had destroyed something else than a person. It was like he was destroying a saga or something.

"Oh, well," said Obi-Wan as he left to find the battle.


	10. The Chapter That Was Difficult To Write

**Chapter X: The Chapter That Was Difficult to Write**

"And we can upgrade you to four arms for some extra credits," said the medical droids aboard General Grievous's ship.

"Yes, that would be nice," said the droid general, "Let's see the Jedi council take on four light sabers in my possession."

"Sir!" screamed a voice from the cockpit of the ship which was heard through the intercom.

"What is it now?" asked Grievous. Usually, when the droid pilot called, it was bad news.

"We're going to crash," said the droid calmly.

"WHAT!" yelled Grievous. He lumbered away from the medical facility and into the elevators. He only had three of his arms attached to him, so it was hard to maneuver himself to the cockpit. By the time Grievous got there, he could fell the ship losing altitude.

"I will evacuate immediately," said Grievous, "You must save the ship. It's one of our greatest weapons. If any of you survive, contact me at once. I will be headed for the Utapau system." Then, General Grievous boarded an escape pod. Just a Grievous sped away in the pod, General Grievous's enormous ship, holding thousands of droids and equipment, smashed into the Galactic Senate's headquarters.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBO**

"No, great danger, I sense," said Yoda as he spoke to the padawans of the temple, "Leave the temple, and in grave danger you will be."

"But Master Yoda, what about that giant ship!" began a male padawan, "It must have thousands of droids on it…"

_CRASH! BANG! BOOOOOMCRACKE!_

Yoda left immediately. When he saw what had happened to the Senate he was devastated. But the main ship was destroyed. Without it, the army of the Separists would be easier to defeat.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDDERBORDERBORDERBORDERB**

General Grievous landed in the Utapau system in his cheap escape pod. When he landed, he was greeted by the viceroy of the Trade Federation, the only other Separists leader left.

"How many droids do we have?' questioned General Grievous.

"Around a thousand, my lord," answered Nute Gunray.

"Then we should attack a small planet," said General Grievous.

"Please not Naboo, again!" pleaded Nute Gunray.

"We will hide," muttered the general, "hide for a while."

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDDERBORDERBORDERBORDERB**

Yoda sighed. The battle had ended. The ships and droids were destroyed. Finally, it looked as if the Galactic Republic could destroy the Separists army easily. But where was Grievous? Were there more droids? And where was Obi-Wan? Had he destroyed Anakin? And what was with that mysterious Watto guy? Yoda heard a ship landing nearby. Could it be…?

"You know I really never enjoyed this ship," said Padme Skywalker.

"To have you back is good, very good," said Yoda.

"Yeah, yeah," said Padme, "Where's Annie?"

"Dead," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, great," said Padme, "You sure ruined my day!"

"But the Separist army is small now," said Obi-Wan, trying to change the subject.

"OH ANNIE!" screamed Padme.

"For her to complete the dramatic moment, leave, we must," said Yoda.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBO**

"Your lord," said Nute Gunray, "Wouldn't now be the time to erect that massive battle station?"

"Yes," smiled General Grievous, "The Death Star."

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBO**

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Padme watched Anakin's funeral from the balcony in Padme's apartment. It was a sad moment. But Obi-Wan new it was for the best. The Separist army was little and had only one great leader now. But the Jedi were still wondering where this army and leader could be.

But they did not worry, for it was the end of the saga. The saga was cut short due to many unexpected things, but it was over. Well, just about over. There's just enough time for a two more scenes…

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBO**

Padme had twins. She named them Luke and Leia and they lived with her the rest of their life. Padme hired a nanny, Jar Jar Binks.

The Jedi Temple acted like nothing had happened and remained the same. So did the Senate.

Everyone lived a long and happy life. Well, there was someone who got the chopping block….

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBO**

The _Junky Lady _sped away from Naboo with its crew and owner, Watto. Watto was a big CEO of the new and improved Watto's Crap. But a ship had come into view of the _Junky Lady_. The torpedoes immediately spat out at it. The large ship exploded. Watto had known what the ship was all along. That's why he had come out of Naboo. He wanted to destroy it. The ship was the last remaining ship of the Separist army. It had held a thousand droids, Nute Gunray, General Grievous, and the only remaining copy of the plans for the Death Star.

**Directed by**

**HONKUGLY**

**Screenplay **

**HONKUGLY**

**Story **

**HONKUGLY**

**Original Characters**

**GEORGE LUCAS and LUCASFILM**

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry this was so short. I just always wanted Watto to take care of everything in the end. Well, that's it. That's the story that took me three months to write, even though it only had ten chapters. Bye.**


End file.
